


The Benefits of Power

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Married Couple, Minister for Magic Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: They're going to be late for a very important meeting. Oh well.





	The Benefits of Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aibidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/gifts).



> Happy Birthday aibidil! Hope you like this little snippet.
> 
> Un-betaed, sorry for mistakes!

“I’m not going,” Harry grumbles into his pillow, nuzzling deeper into it. “I don’t want to!” He really shouldn’t be up this early. He didn’t become Head Auror to wake up at seven in the morning. No one should be awake at seven in the morning. Whoever booked in an 8:30 meeting is an idiot.

The idiot pokes Harry in the shoulder with one long finger. “I don’t care if you don’t want to. I need you in that meeting,” Draco snips.

Turning his head, Harry cracks one eye open to glare at his husband. Draco is already showered and dressed, his damp hair curling around his ears. His robes are immaculate, a deep green that Harry suspects matches his eyes. Draco likes wearing robes that match Harry’s eyes in meetings with other people. Like he’s being subtle in his claim to Harry. “You don’t need me,” Harry groans, “you don’t need anyone.”

“Aww,” Draco sneers. “How horribly romantic. Now get up.” He spins on the spot, going to their wardrobe and pulling out clothes. A pair of jeans is flung at Harry’s head, followed by a crisp white shirt and light grey robes.

Sighing, Harry gets up, running a hand through his hair in a vague attempt to flatten it. As much as he hates it, Draco is probably right. He needs to be at the meeting. Mainly because the Minister for Magic has told him that he needs to be there. He glances at his husband. Draco is running his hands over his chest, smoothing non-existent creases. Harry’s heart jumps, his cock twitching in his pants and he chucks his jeans to the side. Standing, he saunters over to Draco. “You know, we could be a little late.”

“No, we absolutely can not. Not after last time.” Draco gives him a look, but his eyes flash with interest. Harry wiggles out of his pants, giving his cock a fondle as it hardens, looking at Draco through his eyelashes. “Harry…” Draco warns, dexterous fingers undoing his robes to reveal a pale chest and trousers that are obscenely tight. 

“What? What’s the point of being Minister for Magic if you can’t be late to your own meetings?” Harry starts to work on Draco’s flies, pulling him closer to the bed and Draco grins, his hands running through Harry’s hair as he bends to press a hard kiss to Harry’s lips. They tumble onto the bed, thrusting together, Hary glancing at the clock as the hands with their faces on slip to point to Late. Oh well. No one will care. And even if they do, what are they really going to say to the Head Auror and Minister for Magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved. Thanks for reading!


End file.
